


Resurrected

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s05e01-04 Wanted, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Haiku, POV First Person, Pink Lars Barriga, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Lars can’t stop thinking about what Steven did for him.





	Resurrected

He brought me back to   
life with his healing powers.   
Steven, thanks so much.


End file.
